I'll Feel that Way With You
by stephfarrow94
Summary: Side-story to 'Teach Me, Senpai'. Sarcasm is Fran's favourite form of flattery.


**This is a side-fic to 'Teach Me, Senpai'. You should be able to read it as a stand-alone fic but it will make more sense if you've read the first story.**

In the few short months that Fran had been living with Bel, he had become accustomed to finding his lover feeling rather down. Sometimes it was over little things such as a comment someone on the street would make to him about his lifestyle, or feeling as if he weren't enough for Fran at times.

Other times, it would be something serious, such as being unable to stop the memories of his childhood flooding his mind or the trauma would be unexpectedly triggered, usually by something on the TV.

Fran was generally able to help him around these problems, but there was still the issue of the unresolved conflict within Bel that had been harder for him to heal, even with his therapy sessions. The younger boy knew all too well about how Bel felt in these times.

The boy, who had just finished cooking breakfast for them, knew that this was one of those times.

"Bel-senpai?" Fran put the eggs he had just finished frying onto the plates alongside the bacon, knowing he was going to have to coax his lover out of bed once again – and with the sleepless night Bel had, it may be harder than usual to do so. "Bel-senpai, are you going to eat breakfast with me?"

There was no reply from the bedroom, leaving Fran to close the distance between them in case the blond hadn't heard his call.

Pushing the door to their shared bedroom open, Fran could only frown at the sight of his lover sitting in the bed with his knees pulled to his chest, a faraway look on his face.

"Bel-senpai?" Fran moved to the bed and climbed back onto it, crawling to the older man's side. "Bel-senpai, can you hear me?"

"…I…" Bel ducked his head further as he whispered, reaching out to hold Fran's hand. "…I feel…"

Fran lifted a small hand to play with blond locks as he waited patiently for Bel to explain.

"…I feel like a… like a slut…" Bel's tears dripped down his cheeks as his body shook. "…I…"

The teal-haired boy reached out to wipe tears away, leaning in close so that he could rest his head on Bel's shoulder. "Bel-senpai isn't a slut…"

"How do you know that…?" Bel whispered, his voice quivering. "I-I… I had to do so many dirty things with Rasiel and… and _him…_"

A faint smile appeared on the younger's face as he brushed blond bangs away, leaning in to kiss the tip of Bel's nose. "If Bel-senpai were a slut, I wouldn't love him."

Bel choked at these words, not knowing how to take them – there were only so many ways he _could _take them. "W-what are you…?"

"Bel-senpai isn't a slut, so I love him," Fran clarified. "I wouldn't love him if he _were _one, though – I'd have to share him with other sluts and that would be horrible because I'd get an STD that way."

Bel, who had no idea what his lover was trying to say, kept crying. He knew Fran was trying to help in his own, strange little way, but sometimes he came off too strong as a sarcastic, snarky little shit.

"Leave me alone, Froggy…" Bel whispered, trying to push the smaller boy away. "You're making it worse."

"But, senpai doesn't have an STD – that I know of." Fran smiled, thinking he was doing a good job at trying to help. "Bel-senpai is a clean prince."

"Shut up…" Bel mumbled, wishing he could block his lover's voice out.

"And Bel-senpai hasn't had sex with anyone but me consensually so that's really just one person – even if you like it when I treat you as a bike."

Bel raised a hand to his face, slowly starting to realise what Fran was doing – this was the boy's form of flattery.

"And I think Rasiel and _him _are the whores – even if they couldn't get laid enough with anyone else." Fran smiled, pleased with his job at putting a shy smile on his lover's face. "I think if they got laid more often they wouldn't have to slut around with you, senpai."

Bel laughed quietly, reaching out to pull Fran onto his lap. "Someone's feeling nasty today, aren't they?"

Fran leant up, placing a kiss on Bel's lips. "I thought I was always nasty?"

"Ushishi… The prince loves his Froggy."

"And the Froggy loves _his _slut." Bel frowned at these words, unable to hide the hurt he felt at them, but Fran continued talking. "I think we're both sluts for each other, senpai. Let's be sluts together if you must feel that way."

Bel smiled shyly before he nodded, understanding what Fran was trying to say – it was Froggy talk for, "I love you, too, and if you have to feel bad, I'll feel that way with you because you're perfect in my eyes."

As the two kissed once more, breakfast was quickly forgotten as Fran's hand travelled down to his lover's crotch, reaching inside the waistband to find the object of his search.

Bel couldn't resist – after all, they _were _sluts for each other, right?


End file.
